Polarity
by Coffee Bun
Summary: All of his shifter life, Seth believed that meeting his soul mate would be the best thing to ever happen to him. Stuck in between the wall and his sister while the woman he was supposed to devote the rest of his life to cried for her dead brother, he began to realize that it wasn't all sunshine and butterflies. - Massive AU. Slow romance.


**Author's Notes** : This is my first time writing fanfiction. I hope it isn't too terrible. Comments and constructive criticism are welcomed so long as they don't venture in to hate mode.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Twilight or any of its characters and am not making any profit out of this. I do however, own my OCs.

 **Chapter One**

The first thing that Seth thought of when he saw woman wearing a black visor helmet was 'earth'. The next, after watching her move around her Ducati (a beautiful red and black beast that he was sure Jacob would drool over if he ever got the chance to tinker with it) was 'graceful'. She had those small girly sways of her hips that enhanced her femininity. The black denim jacket she wore did nothing to hide it. 'Steel', he thought again as she checked her boots and climbed on top of her ride.

In comparison, Seth felt like a bumbling fool sitting across the road while eating his ice cream in front of his mother's lawn. He was a healthy twenty-three year old who attended college and worked part-time at Jacob's garage. He was lean, tall, and muscular enough to attract a gaggle of girls. Yet, when he looked at the woman across the road as she confidently read the messages on her iphone, he felt like he was sixteen again, so clearly out of his depth.

"So that's her?" Jacob asked from beside him and all Seth could do was nod silently. "And you're not even going to say hi?"

"She looks pretty busy." Seth answered as he focused his hearing and then picked up the music coming from the earphone stuck in one of biker girl's ears. His eyes widened as he recognized the song.

"Holy shit! A woman after my own heart!" he whispered fiercely as Portal 2's Cara Mia played in a loop.

"Of course." Jacob chuckled. " _Of course_ you'd imprint on a girl who plays Portal."

See that was the problem. Seth had imprinted. He'd met the love of his life when she had moved in to Forks. The unfamiliar motorcycle had caught everyone's attention and she'd been the talk of the town for days. During that, Seth had been busy with his classes and had no idea that they had a new resident until he saw that Ducati parked in front of the grocery store. He'd been admiring it – a Ducati Multistrada 1200S that he was pretty sure cost more than his tuition fee? What was _not_ to admire? – when he heard a chuckle from behind him. He'd turned, almost dropping his books in his surprise – which was pretty suspicious because he was a werewolf and he should have heard her coming – and found the owner.

Seth had no idea what she even looked like because just like every time he saw her, she was wearing that goddamned helmet. He hadn't even been able to see her eyes that time until she lifted up the visor to get a better look at him. He stopped thinking then as he met her highly amused brown eyes, so brown that they may as well be black. He felt the blood rushing in to his brain and his heartbeat running a couple of miles per second. Somewhere inside, he felt the 'click' of the universe righting itself.

'Oh hello there,' he imagined his wolf side purring, 'I've been looking for you forever.'

He knew he was gaping but he couldn't quite seem to help himself. She was so much smaller than him, probably only five feet and an inch and it made him want to drag her into his arms to shield her from the world. She was lithe but wasn't model thin. Instead, there was a little layer of fat around her middle. It wasn't enough to be called chubby but it was enough to let Seth know that working out was not in her schedule. She'd probably played some sort of sports years ago with her how thighs looked like they could kick as strong as a horse. The skin around her eyes was brown, a much darker shade than his and he wondered if she was even American. Her accent said she was although the way she held herself was… different. It was as if she wasn't in her own element. He sniffed the air surreptitiously and was enticed with the scent of wet grass right after the morning rain.

"You can touch it if you want."

"What?" Seth blinked and snapped out of his trance. Then her words came back to him and he did his best not to blush because she did _not_ just say he could touch her.

"My ride." she clarified and there was _definitely_ an amused squint of her eyes. Seth wanted to curse the ground for not opening up underneath him and swallowing him whole. Being that dork drooling over a motorcycle (and its rider) was _not_ the first impression he had wanted to make with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"You're telling me I can touch a Ducati Multistrada 1200S?" Seth asked as he got a firm grip on himself. He grinned, confidence returning. He was _not_ going to fuck this up. "Hell yes, I want to touch."

The soft laugh that came from her made his grin wider. He would love to spend hours just listening to that laugh and he wished she would remove her helmet so he could see her smile. She waved a glove covered hand, letting him have his way with her bike. Seth, despite not wanting to turn away from the beauty before him, forced himself to look at the motorcycle again.

"Have you had her long?" he asked as he ran a reverent palm on the seat.

"Just a year." she answered as she moved to the other side and knelt down to inspect an invisible scratch. "Are you a bike enthusiast?"

"Not exactly. I just appreciate good engine when I see it. I work in a garage." Seth said and withheld the urge to tap that helmet to get her to pay her full attention on him again. "Hey if you need your bike worked on, you can come visit."

"Where is the garage?"

"La Push. It's just in front of the library. The name's J.B. Garage. Jacob Black's the owner."

"Alright. If I have any troubles, I'll visit." she said as she stood back up and swung that magnificent leg over her ride. She took a moment to adjust which had Seth thinking not so innocent thoughts. "Have a name I can call on if I ever do go there?"

"Don't usually give my name out to strangers." he answered, smirking and doing his best to con the perfect woman in front of him to give him her name first.

"Looks like I'll have to go without then."

Wait what?

"See you around, stranger." she said and Seth could practically see the smirk from behind the helmet. He could see the sides of her almond shaped eyes crinkling in laughter before she turned the ignition on and sped away. Seth was left there in the student parking lot, gaping… and then cursing himself for not giving her his name so she could give her his.

Trust him to imprint on someone who was as sharp as a knife.

After that first meeting, Seth had been seeing that Ducati bike everywhere. The owner however, was a little more elusive. She sped from place to place, getting things done and buying things for her house. It made him wonder just how old she was that or what her job was that she could afford her own place.

Or who she lived with.

Seth narrowed his eyes at that last thought. He leaned back against his lawn chair and watched as biker girl sped off again.

"What's that look for?" Jacob asked. The asshole was smirking at him. He probably already knew what was going through Seth's head.

"I'm going for a run." he declared instead of answering. He was quick to stand up and he was already halfway down the path to the forest when Jacob called out with a question.

"You mean you're going to stalk her?"

Mrs. Meyers, the widow from next door looked up from the bushes she was trimming and raised a delicate eyebrow. The woman had been a part of his daily life ever since he was a kid and he'd been subjected to her baking more than once. So any judging eyebrows from her had _some_ effect on him. He didn't want to lose any oatmeal cookie privileges after all. Seth cleared his throat and offered the old lady a tight smile while giving Jacob the finger behind his back. He didn't stick around to see what else his Alpha could come up with. Instead, he jogged in to the woods to see if he could catch up with his future wife.

Changing came to him quick and easy now unlike at the beginning. He stretched, awakening new but familiar muscles before he grabbed his clothes and stuffed them where he could retrieve them later. Then he lifted his nose in the air and sniffed out that wonderful scent. His tail wagged a little as he caught her trail in the wind. He shook his fur, readying himself for the hunt before he sprinted, heart thundering in his chest.

He passed by trees, rocks, and jumped over boulders. He had no knowledge on how long he ran but he caught up to her eventually. She hadn't gone too far before making a pit stop, it turned out. Seth was behind some trees, watching as the biker filled up her tank. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of gas that drifted his way and waited while she paid for her purchase. Again, like any other time he'd seen her, her helmet blocked his view of her face. He growled softly. He was starting to hate that piece of equipment.

A few minutes later, he perked up as she swung her leg over her bike. It only took a few seconds before she was speeding off again. Seth ran alongside the road, keeping to the shadows to avoid being spotted. He wasn't going at his full speed but neither was she so it was easy enough keeping pace with her. When they traveled in to Forks, Seth was forced to use other routes to keep from being discovered. He had to climb cliffs in order to watch her progress before heading her off to where he suspected she would pass by. It was almost like a game really and he was definitely enjoying the chase.

For the most part, it was fine. He encountered no problem besides the fact that his sister was apparently on patrol and was making her disdain show. Seth let out a huff of irritation and watched eagerly as the bike slowed to a halt. He listened as the lovely engine of that wonderful bike quieted. His tail wagged a little in excitement as she disembarked and started walking towards the house that he assumed belonged to her.

It was a simple dwelling, he thought as he slowly approached. It was a two story brick house. It looked a little small (it probably had only two bedrooms and one bathroom) but the design was gorgeous. There was no garage, only a brick walkway towards the three steps of the porch. The plants on the lawn made it look like it was a cabin in the woods, elegantly placed to enhance the mystery of the house. The porch looked like it needed some more work which Seth would volunteer for just as soon as he knew how he could introduced himself.

He heard the sound of keys jiggling and then the lock clicking before the door opened.

"Leland?" he heard her call out before she removed her helmet. Black hair cascaded down her shoulders and he was sure it would have tumbled even further had it not been secured in to a tight braid. "I'm home! Did you get dinner?"

Seth felt his lips curling in to a snarl at another male's name falling so casually from her lips. Who was this Leland? And what was her relationship to him? He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent some more before he crept closer until he could see into the window of her house. He sniffed and frowned before he slipped towards the back yard. There, the garden looked barren but if the front yard was anything to go by, it would probably transform into something beautiful later on. A shed was on the far back but it was chained shut. A familiar scent in the air raised his survival instincts though.

 _Blood. I smell blood._

 _"Seth? What's going on?"_

Ah. Right. His sister was around. He'd forgotten all about her until that moment. He was rather thankful now that he wasn't alone.

 _"Not sure but I smell blood. A lot of it. I'm going to see what's going on."_

 _"Seth, wait. Let – "_

A crash from within the house diverted Seth's attention. Time stopped for a brief moment as several alarming images passed through his head. Ignoring his sister's commands to wait, Seth ran towards the back entrance and tried to open it with his paw. It was locked though so he skittered back to the front and tried the front door.

"Oh my god… no, no, no. Don't you do this to me…!"

The distraught voice of the girl inside made him whine even as he pushed the door open. There, in the living room was the woman of his dreams. Her helmet was on the ground, forgotten. In her arms was a kid, probably around fifteen or fourteen. Blood pooled from underneath the both of them, evidence that the teen had been murdered instead of having suffered an accident. She was shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him up. Seth listened but found no heartbeat. Just from the smell of the teen, he could tell that he'd been dead for a while.

"Leland…?" she whispered as the tears formed. "You need to wake up now, kid. You can't... you can't sleep forever."

Seth put one paw forward and then cringed as a shout of ' _No'_ reverberated in his head. Jacob, he thought as resentment built inside of him. Seth's tail lowered and tucked itself in between his legs. He withheld a whimper and slunk back outside to obey his Alpha's order to stay away.

 _"You can't do anything for her right now."_ Jacob told him over their mental link. Seth couldn't help but snarl at him, his hackles rising with his need to comfort his soul mate. Following his Alpha was important but his instinct to protect the woman crying inside her own house was strong and they warred within him.

 _"Seth, listen to me."_ Jacob said. _"As you are now, you'll just scare her. She doesn't know about us. All she'll see is a wolf who's out to kill her."_

Seth whined and shook his head. He paced, breath leaving in irritated huffs. He knew Jacob was right and the last thing he wanted was to add further stress on the girl. He couldn't exactly phase back either. He had no clothes with him and she'd be more likely to throw something at him were he to go to her buck naked.

Inside, he heard her calling the hospital and then the cops. Seth closed his eyes and leaned against the brick wall, hating that it was separating him from his soul mate and that he couldn't do anything about it.

 _"We're coming. We'll figure out a way to support her. We're all with you, Seth."_

It was the last thing he heard from Jacob before his sister came, tearing through the bushes in the woods and stopping next to him. She brushed against him, showing her support as well as her warning that she would stop him if he decided to go inside the house.

All of his shifter life, Seth believed that meeting his soul mate would be the best thing to ever happen to him. Stuck in between the wall and his sister while the woman he was supposed to devote the rest of his life to cried for her dead brother, he began to realize that it wasn't all sunshine and butterflies.

"This was supposed to be our start…" he heard the woman inside whisper. Soft sobs followed and Seth felt a growl reverberate through his entire being. He sniffed again but couldn't find any other scent than those of the siblings'. If he could just get a clue, something that the murderer left behind, he'd be able to track them down. As it was, all he could do was listen and feel his heart break.


End file.
